


Your Parents Are Cops Who Have Met Me More Than Once But I Like You A Lot

by Private95



Series: A Good Kid and A Troublemaker [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fluffy short Hollstien one-shots based on a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Parents Are Cops Who Have Met Me More Than Once But I Like You A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a super tough punk who hates authority. Your parents are cops who have met me more than once but I like you a lot.

"Please?"

"Laura, no. We've had this talk before. I _have_ warned her before. This needs to be done." Mark Hollis looked down at his daughter. He knew that he was right. But he also knew that Laura was the definition of stubbornness.

"Dad, please! I'll give her a talk. I promise." She crossed her heart with her finger.

"I've heard this before."

Mark watched his daughter cross her hands on her chest while frowning and pouting. Oh, no. He knew this tactic. He mimicked Laura, only without a pout. He tried to glare at her, tried to stay angry. He knew that it had to be done. And this time maybe, just maybe, it would _finally_ teach her a lesson. But his daughter's magic was strong.

"Argh! Okay! Fine! Stop being your mother." He pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. Laura squealed happily and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Yeah-yeah. Whatever." He _tried_ to stay annoyed, but couldn't. He hugged Laura back and smiled. "But _next time-_ "

"I promise there won't be next time!" _I've heard that before too._

"Okay, follow me."

The two went down the corridor of the police station, to where they'd kept troublemakers. Mark stopped in front one of the cells.

"Do you have something to say?"

Carmilla jumped from the bench, fixing her shirt and running her fingers through her dark hair. "I'm sorry?" Mark arched a brow at her, but Carmilla only smiled sheepishly back at the officer.

Mark looked at Laura, who was giving him the same pleading look. Inhaling deeply, he took the keys and unlocked the cell.

"You're lucky." Carmilla smiled more sincerely now, nodding to him. As soon as she stepped out, Laura was by her side, giving her a tight hug and a kiss.

"Thanks, dad."

"Thank you, sir."

"Yeah-yeah. Now get lost, you two." The couple nodded. Laura grabbed Carmilla's hand and tugged her to the exit. Mark followed them with his eyes. He was totally opposed of this relationship since the first time Laura brought Carmilla over. 'Troublemaker' was practically written all over her. She was a typical punk. Always in 'Nirvana' T-Shirts, flannels, ripped jeans and combat boots. Always getting in trouble. A _total_ opposite of his Laura.

Carmilla was a frequent guest at their police station. But it’d never been something big. A fight here. A graffiti there. A firework in a mail box in the suburbs. Someone’s house was covered in toilet paper. Nothing too serious. Though Mark was afraid that Carmilla would corrupt his daughter and soon, Laura would be just as frequent visitor of the police station just as Carmilla was. However, after dating his daughter for a month, Carmilla sure was making some progress. This was the first time she got in with something after two weeks of behaving. Before that, she was brought in at least twice a week.

He smiled fondly and called for them, not before he put a mask of I’m-her-dad-and-I’m-a-cop-and-don’t-think-I’ll-ever-like-you, before they went too far. "Carmilla!" The brunette stopped and looked back at him. "You. Our house. Tomorrow. Dinner. At six. And don't you dare to be late!"

"Yes, sir!" The two gave him one last wave and went around the corner.

"Your daughter is still dating that punk?" One of his colleagues asked him, when Mark returned to his desk.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Me? No. What about you?"

"Nah." He smiled at the family picture that was standing at his desk.

_Attraction for bad guys sure runs in the family._

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted in a while. Sorry, guys. Got a little busy with university. Now it's rather chill. So, yeah.


End file.
